


Sacrifice

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, spoilers lessons 37-38
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A more detailed piece about the events surrounding MC's newfound powers.Lucifer is standing behind the door, listening...
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 35





	Sacrifice

_In order to save all the three worlds, you must break your pacts. This can only be done one way._

Break his pact with MC...

The very thing that bonded them above all else, to break it was unfathomable.

Lucifer’s eyes dart around the hallway, as if searching for an answer. In moments like these he’d reach to his Father for a solution, a holy miracle, anything.

 _I’d rather die_ , he thought. _I’d rather die and be reborn as a human to roam the world with them_. _Father, do you hear me?_

Solomon resumes. _This dagger, it’s too weak after all these years. It needs a demon’s power. Sadly, it must be Lucifer._

_You… you’re asking me to kill the man I love?_

_If you choose to do nothing, you could die as well, taking him and everyone else along with you._

Solomon’s words echo in Lucifer’s head like a haunting song. His heart sinks. His mind is racing.

MC’s death would be a thousand times worse. No. This cannot be.

He pauses for a second, then he presses his hand against the handle, opening the door.

_I felt like you might be talking about something I wouldn’t like. So, is this true?_

_I’m afraid it is._

Lucifer closes his eyes for a second.

_I need to speak with MC alone._

_But…_

_**Leave.** _

Solomon lets out a huff. _Fine, but remember, I would never suggest such a thing if there were other options._

The sorcerer leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Tears escape MC’s eyes as they look at Lucifer, their heart bearing it no more.

_I could never… fathom such a thing. Lucifer, I…_

Lucifer walks up to MC, grabbing their hands, pointing the dagger at himself.

_It’s okay, MC. Take my power, if it means your salvation._

“ _I cannot live without you”,_ MC thought, their voice too broken to say it.

_You and I, we feel the same. Had you been in my place, my life against yours, wouldn’t you have done the same for me?_

MC knows they would have. But they aren’t, and they cannot make this choice even if their life depends on it.

_Lucifer, I... love you, you moron. I love you more than anything. Do you understand what position I am in? You are irreplaceable. You are the man I wish to spend eternity with..._

Lucifer’s finger covers MC’s lips, in a gesture to silence them.

_Say no more, or I might lose it. There is no more Hell, or Heaven, or anything for me anymore after this is done. I am gone, for ever. I cannot return to you, or even watch over you for that matter. MC, I…_

Tears pour down his face.

_...I am damn scared about this. More scared than you can imagine. And what I am scared most about, isn’t death or an eternity of nothingness. What I am most scared about is never being able to be with you ever again._

MC looks up into his eyes.

_Then how the hell can you ask me for such a thing? Both of us want to live on._

_Solomon said it so himself, there is no other way. And if that centuries old sorcerer is out of options, then I’m afraid something must be done. And I’m afraid that this is it._

_So, this is goodbye then… No other options. No turning back._

_I’m afraid so, yes._

He turns the dagger in MC’s hands, pressing it against his chest.

_Thrust it into me, MC. As hard as you can. And live on, knowing you saved them all._

MC looks at the dagger.

_I can’t believe it. I cant believe this is how it ends. How… we end._

Lucifer presses the dagger harder against his chest.

_Now, MC. We’re running out of time._

_...Never._

MC turns the dagger around and thrusts it into themselves.

_MC! NO!_

A beam of light floods the room, as the pain in MC’s chest overwhelms them. Lucifer’s cries fade into nothingness.

Suddenly, MC’s body feels light as they open their eyes to an unknown place.

_Is this… Heaven?_

A voice calls their name faintly. MC stands up, looking around.

_Is anyone there? Hello?_

MC hears their name again, this time clearer.

_Hello?_

_I see you truly love my son. So much so that you chose to give up your own life for him._

MC turns around suddenly at the sound of the voice.

_Who is this?_

An incandescent being appears in front of them.

_God?_

_I have many names._ _But you may call me so._

MC falls to their knees.

_Is… is he safe? I have to know._

_He is. Your selfless sacrifice has saved him. And everyone else along with him._

_Oh, thank God._

_You must love him very much._

_More than anything._

The high spirit takes shape of a human unlike none MC has ever seen before. Its face is too bright for them to look at.

_I must admit, I am jealous. I wish I had loved him the same. Maybe things would’ve turned out differently. But now, MC, do look at your hand._

A golden band materializes on their ring finger.

_The ring! But, I thought it was forever lost._

_Nothing is lost unless I will it to. Not even you._

_Wait, what do you..._

MC’s eyes look up for a moment. They see an old man’s face smiling at them before everything fades into darkness.

_Lucifer?_

MC feels a warm embrace around them, as they open their eyes to the room they parted ways with life in, just moments ago.

_Oh, thank God. I was right on time._

Simeon is sitting on a chair across the room. His warm voice sounds as relieved as ever. Lucifer wipes away his tears and holds MC even tighter.

_I owe you my life, man._

_No, you owe your Father even more. He willed for this to happen._

MC chuckles.

_I met the old man, He’s not so bad._

Lucifer looks slightly annoyed at the remark, but much too relieved to care about their history at that moment.

_He brought you back to me, and for that I forgive him._

Lucifer looks at Solomon.

_I guess God does send His guardian angels even to me from time to time. Go figure._

_He does care about you, Lucifer. In his own way._

Simeon stands up from the leather chair and walks away, heading for the door.

_I guess I’ll give you two a moment. Oh, and MC?_

_Yes?_

_That ring, it’s the second most powerful thing in the Universe. Do take good care of it._

MC nods, Simeon reciprocating. The angel then leaves the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

_Killing yourself for me, you’re mad._

_Yes I am. Madly in love with you._

Lucifer lets out a disgruntled sigh, his smile ever wider, his eyes shining bright with affection.

_If Simeon hadn’t showed up, I would’ve drowned my night in alcohol and followed you in the end._

_Now who’s the mad one?_

They both chuckle, then fall silent for a moment.

_...I love you, MC._

_And so do I you. Never forget._


End file.
